Aprendiendo a Amar
by cielodeoriente
Summary: slash, HD harry quiere a draco pero este no sabe amar que pasara?
1. vuelvo a llorar

Lunes, 23 de Diciembre de 2002 06:39:17 p.m.  
  
APRENDIENDO A AMAR  
  
Que puedo decir solo, soy un simple estudiante, tengo 17 años ahora y creo que perdí la capacidad de amar,  
  
pero pensándolo bien ¿cuando la tuve?... ¿por mas que lo pienso no se como llegue a esté punto? Arrodillado en una sucia torre y maldiciendo mil veces todo... ¿como llegué a esta conclusión? la verdad no me resulto fácil solo se, que la pude sacar hace poco antes de que llegara diciembre todo comenzó... un martes en la tarde....  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson llego con un juego estúpido de su clase de adivinación y lo aplico a los que estabamos en la sala.  
  
la primera instrucción era el ordenar el nombre de los animales que nos había puesto como mas nos gustara:   
  
perro, dragón, caballo, hipogrifo y leprechau.  
  
al principio pense que seria un clásico juego algunos lo tomaron en broma y comenzaron a portarse como idiotas diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre el juego, yo me reserve mis comentarios, raro en mi pero solo se que así lo hice y continúe con lo que hacia acomodándolos como mas me parecía.  
  
1. caballo  
  
2. leprechau  
  
3. dragón  
  
4. perro  
  
5. hipogrifo  
  
después nos dijo que pusiéramos el nombre de cosas y animales en forma de lista mientras la iba mencionando después nos dio otras palabras para que pusiéramos igual en orden de lista las palabras pero poniendo lo primero que pensáramos al ver la palabras: perro, gato, rata, café y mar.  
  
1. perro: leal  
  
2. gato: astucia  
  
3. rata: engaño, deslealtad, envidia  
  
4. café: relajación, algo que quita el sueño  
  
5. mar: la paz  
  
la siguiente instrucción era que en cada color poner a 5 personas que mas quisiéramos en cada color.  
  
1. amarillo  
  
2. naranja  
  
3. rojo  
  
4. blanco  
  
5. verde  
  
fue en ese preciso momento que me "derrumbe" si creo que eso paso, me di cuenta que no tenia a quien colocar en los colores, no deseaba colocar a nadie en esos colores, una sinceridad muy grande surgió de mi y no desee poner algún nombre ni siquiera el de mis padres o amigos... nada simplemente, no me nacía el poner algún nombre.  
  
dentro de mi cabeza comenzaron a ocurrir millones de excusas para ellos, al poco rato mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi estomago comenzaba a doler, sentía que me ponía mas blanco de lo normal y mi cuerpo se estaba poniendo frió.  
  
Pansy comenzaba según a dar los significados de las palabras de animales, según representaba mis prioridades, al verlas me reí un poco y mi estomago comenzaba a burbujear y arderme mas.  
  
1. caballo: orgullo  
  
2. leprechau: dinero  
  
3. dragón: carrera  
  
4. perro: familia  
  
5. hipogrifo: amor  
  
las otras 5 palabras eran interpretaciones que yo daba de las cosas.  
  
1. perro: leal.................. mi personalidad  
  
2. gato: astucia............ la personalidad de mi pareja  
  
3. rata: engaño, deslealtad, envidia...................... la personalidad de mis enemigos  
  
4. café: relajación, algo que quita el sueño.............. mi interpretación del sexo  
  
5. mar: la paz............................................... mi propia vida  
  
cuando hablo de los colores.... mi estomago me estaba matando, y mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar.  
  
1. amarillo:-------- alguien que nunca olvidare  
  
2. naranja: --------- verdadero amigo  
  
3. rojo: ------------- alguien a quien amo  
  
4. blanco: -------------- mi alma gemela  
  
5. verde:----------------alguien a quien recordare el resto de mi vida  
  
unos bromeaban y yo a duras penas los escuchaba, para mi eran solo ecos en mi cabeza, como un sonido molesto e hiriente.  
  
- ¿y si no tengo a nadie? pregunto Crabble,   
  
- no creo que no tengas a nadie a quien anotar si no que pena contigo Crabble, dijo Pansy fastidiada  
  
- pues a mi me faltan colores dijo Jessy Stevens  
  
me sentí muy mal y algo dentro de mi, pidió a gritos salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar, y salí casi corriendo de la sala para que nadie me viera como me encontraba.  
  
Corrí hacia una de la torres y me quede sentado en el piso tratando de no pensar en ese estúpido juego menos en los colores, pero mi cabeza agolpaba los colores y sus significados, hasta parecían hechizados.  
  
Y si lo estaban pues ¿que diablos pretendía Pansy? ¿ por que solo a mi me afectaron?.  
  
Pensando en los colores y en el por que no había puesto ningún nombre, por lo que había visto los Slytherin de la sala si tenían por lo menos una o mas de 5 personas a quien poner, pero la verdad no tenia a quien poner, ¿acaso no tenia a quien querer?, ¿mejor dicho cuando he querido?, a mi padre lo odio, por querer manejar mi vida... y mi madre su indiferencia es increíble, solo sabe que tiene un hijo por que la gente se lo recuerda.... por ella no sentía nada, tan siquiera por mi padre odio pero por ella... nada.  
  
Draco miro su mano la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada sobre algo, sus nudillos estabas morados ya de la presión que ejercía su puño, estiro su mano y miro que aun sostenía el arrugado papel con sus propias estupideces escritas.  
  
miro las palabras de los animales según lo que el consideraba principal y se rió no andaba tan perdido, al ultimo el amor y su familia, JA penso ¿¡cual familia?! el podría decir que vivió solo con los elfos y sirvientes.  
  
Amor... o amistad ¡nada! solo el no consideraba a nadie y menos con quienes convivía, empezando con Pansy y terminando con Crabble y Goyle.  
  
Después leyó... su personalidad, el... leal... eso no lo sabia jamas había tenido que ser leal a nadie, al contrario a el le gustaba que le fueran leales.  
  
luego la personalidad de su pareja, ¿!astuta¡? ¿¡Pansy astuta!? JA eso si le dio mas risa, ella era una tonta. aun que la verdad si tuviera una esta tendría que ser astuto o mas que astuta, valiente o que fuera hábil como si fuera su contrario.   
  
el mar la paz.... era la vida que deseaba que tuviera, paz, sin tener que saber si serias un maldito mortifago, o sin tener que ver con quien madres se tendría que casar, menos con una estúpida a quién ni siquiera conocía y que lo único que sabia que era hija de magos ricos y poderosos (antes mortifagos como su padre claro) según todo esto para que el nombre de los Malfoy se sostuviera en lo alto, ¿¡ALTO!? ¿¡ALTO DE QUE!? ¡TODO ESO ERAN MAS QUE PURAS PENDEJADAS¡  
  
el ya estaba harto de todo y de todos sinceramente el quería otra cosa, mas bien esperaba otras cosas de la vida  
  
ya tenia rato fastidiado de todo, de todos, de su familia, principalmente de su padre, de los Slytherin, ¿¡por que demonios tenia que demostrar que el era un maldito Malfoy!? y eso en todos los sentidos chingar, y joder, a todos por igual, complacerlos para que vieran que el era superior, siempre ser visto como un líder nato de la casa, tener que ser siempre el malo, el maldito de Draco Malfoy, y Malfoy ante todo.  
  
Eso ya le cansaba por ejemplo, buscar pelea a sus enemigos un ejemplo digno por así decirlo:  
  
Weasley, Granger, y Potter, como olvidar a Potter, muchas veces deseaba estar en paz en el comedor sin decir nada, ni siquiera dirigir miradas que fastidiaran o intimidaran... si el pelirrojo o alguno de ellos pasaba cerca de el, todas las miradas de los Slytherin me veían para ver que diría o que haría, pero que como era Malfoy así tenia que ser, si lo hacia que bien ya todo los estúpidos quedaban contentos (bueno con exención de Weasley y sus amigos y todos los estudiantes de Griffindor), como odiaba esos momentos aun que no lo pareciera pero así comenzaba a hacer.  
  
Con Potter o con Granger era lo mismo, si, lo acepto al principio fui yo quien comenzó esto, yo me moleste con Potter por rechazarme y si, me enfurecí con Granger por sobresalir (también por que era muy entrometida y lo sigue siendo en mis peleas con Potter o Weasley) después mi padre cuando en vacaciones le hable de lo ocurrido no por que me quejara con él, si no por que él pedía un reporte de la actividades de Potter y al ver que Granger era hija de muggles (sangre sucia) me humillo al compararme y mas al ver que yo no era tan bueno en clases, y siendo yo el hijo de un Malfoy, de Lucios Malfoy para ser exactos.  
  
todos esperando mas de mi, tal vez esperen que mate a Potter o algún Griffindor, que sea un poderoso aliado de Voldemort, o solo que sea un mortifago. y todo esto ya comenzó a aburrirme, a asquearme, hasta mi propia y muchas veces fingida y exagerada conducta.  
  
Me estoy hartando de todo... de todos hasta de mis enemigos.....  
  
  
  
la tarde caía como relámpago peligrosamente rápido mientras todas esta ideas y pensamientos comenzaban a agolparse en el, mas en su estomago  
  
toda la tarde y parte de la noche se la paso pensando en eso.... en todo, sintiendo dolor en su estomago, agarrándose las entrañas controlándose para no gritar, para no botarse por la ventana mas cercana del lado de la torre.  
  
ya estaba en séptimo año le faltaba casi 5 meses y saldría, de Hogwarts pero que haría... lo mas probable seria que su padre lo llevara frente a Voldemort y lo convirtiera en mortifago... pero el que no quería eso, el quería.... el quería.... cierto ¿¡el que demonios quería!?... pero el... el no quería, nunca quiso nada y menos a alguien... a nadie...  
  
todo esto le provocaba mas nauseas, unas nauseas horrendas su estomago ya no resistiría mas, casi toda la tarde se la paso tratando de contener ese malestar, quiso no pensar, pero lo había hecho, penso en todo su pasado y parte de su futuro el cual no deseaba, no quería, pero del cual el no sabia , mas en su presente el cual odiaba y vivía a cada momento, quiso no llorar y lo estaba consiguiendo, quiso no sentir nada y nada estaba sintiendo... pero....  
  
vomito, al fin vomito todo en un momento, vomito todo hasta que su garganta le ardió, podía sentir ese sabor ácido que parecía quemar, su cuerpo daba arcadas, su respiración se dificultaba, el mismo vomito le ahogaba, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas todo eso le asfixiaba, hasta los recuerdos, sus pocas vivencias resurgían para atormentarle.  
  
Draco estaba hincado con sus brazos se sostenía el estomago, dejo salir libre aquella vasca,   
  
Su cuerpo pedía parar ya, su garganta se forzaba demasiado y comenzaba a sacar sangre.  
  
su cuerpo no pudo mas el mismo ya no podía mas y termino inconsciente, entre su propio vomito, así paso la noche hasta la  
  
mañana siguiente que fue encontrado inconsciente por un Griffindor... Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry bajaba las escaleras con prisa pues tenia clase de adivinación y la profesora Trelawney ya le había predicho que con su retraso de esa mañana se ganaría un castigo, por eso Harry desde muy temprano se había preparado para llegar a la clase antes que todos y demostrar que era un error lo que la profesora Trelawney decía.  
  
subió veloz hacia torre pero en le camino encontró el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy inconsciente entre sus propios vómitos. Harry se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo Se preocupo, sin saber por que a pesar del desagradable olor y la visión de la porquería en la que estaba Draco Harry se acerco y tratando de despertarlo, pero por mas que lo movió no consiguió nada, aspiro profundo y lo also en brazos y como pudo lo trato de llevar a la enfermería.  
  
En la cabeza de Harry pasaban mil cosas la primera era ¿por que lo ayudaba si se trataba de Draco Malfoy su enemigo?, estaba seguro que si los papeles se invistieran, Draco lo patearía y seguiría su camino, o tal vez le tomaría una foto y la expondría como siempre para burlarse de el, ¿ pero por que lo ayudaba si era el la persona que mas despreciaba? mas por como lo trataba a sus amigos, a los de su casa y en especial a el.   
  
pero no pudo evitarlo solo algo dentro muy dentro de el, lo obligo a levantarlo y tratar de ayudarlo.  
  
estando en la enfermería la señora Promfey se sorprendió bastante al ver llegar a Harry con Draco Malfoy, fue una impresión grande pues todo Hogwarts sabia de la enemistad de esos dos, pero sin preguntar nada como siempre lo hacia (era un dulce la mujer).   
  
- ¡Harry acuéstalo aquí, mientras dime! ¿¡que paso¡?  
  
- no lo se solo lo encontré inconsciente y al parecer esta enfermo estaba desmayado entre sus vómitos creo.  
  
- bien Harry mira yo iré por una poción especial mientras tu quítale su ropa y ponle esta bata, por favor.  
  
sin mas la señora Promfey salió y dejo a Harry con Draco, mientras Harry le quitaba la ropa pudo notar que en la mano de Draco tenia algo que aferraba a su mano, parecía un papel así que lo tomo y lo metió en su bolsillo.   
  
mientras le quitaba la ropa pudo admirar el cuerpo de su enemigo, era delgado blanco cuando lo desnudo solo le dejo sus boxers eran verde oscuro lo que hacia ver mas blanco el cuerpo de Draco, le puso la bata con cuidado, humedeció un trapo y comenzó a limpiar su rostro junto con su cabello.  
  
- hermoso, susurro Harry- eres hermoso, volvió a susurrar cerca de su oído, en una caricia, parecía que con eso le haria sentir bien, Harry casi no se asombraba de lo que hacia, solo lo hacia sin pensar en lo demás.   
  
- ya terminaste Harry gracias- dijo la señora Promfey sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones  
  
- s...si señora Promfey. Dijo Harry nervioso,  
  
- gracias por tu ayuda Harry yo me are cargo no te preocupes, ahora ve a tus clases que estoy segura que ya hace rato que comenzaron.  
  
- si yo .... ¡QUE YA COMENZARON, NO!, Harry salió como rayo de enfermería y mientras recordaba la premonición de la profesora Trelawney en clase de adivinación de ayer... esta se había cumplido.  
  
  
  
bueno este mi primer fin de Harry Potter me encanta mucho esta historia y adoro los personajes Draco malfoy y Harry potter como verán es una historia yaoi espero que les guste bien sin mas que decir espero Review bien cuídense nos vemos 


	2. Life in mono

  
  
Harry paso todo la tarde pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la mañana comenzando con la profecía la profesora Trelawney y acabando con las nuevas que le había lanzado....   
  
CLASE DE ADIVINACION PRIMER MODULO DE LA MAÑANA  
  
cuando este llego jadeando al aula todas las miradas se posaron en el y la profesora con aire orgulloso se acerco y afirmo.  
  
- lo ven aquí esta, era el, no lo dije hace un momento, la profesora Trelawney le miro con burla y solo pregunto en un susurro a Harry.  
  
- ¿tardaste mucho para llegar joven Potter? solo fue de enfermería hasta aquí.   
  
Harry se quedo frió acaso si lo sabia todo, sin mas se sentó en su silla y miro a Ron el cual le preguntaba en murmullo de su llegada tarde, Harry solo movió los hombros y dijo 'por allí'.  
  
la clase llegaba a su fin. pero la profesora Trelawney se acerco a Harry con aire misterioso pero a la vez cómplice.  
  
- no te preocupes el estará bien pero tu no, lo que tanto esperabas ha llegado por fin Potter, pero prepárate  
  
que será muy duro.  
  
- ¿duro que será difícil?  
  
- mi joven alumno, lo mas duro en esta vida es ser maestro, el enseñar a amar es algo que muy pocos saben hacer, mas si esta persona es tu enemiga, el enseñarle a este a amarte... Harry no comprendía o no lo quería entender solo se limito a mirar a la profesora Trelawney  
  
- sigues escéptico, no Potter, bueno no te culpo, cuando lo vi yo igual no lo creí pero pense, es tu destino Potter... es tu corazón quien esta en juego aquí.  
  
Aunque no lo crea Potter, es duro enseñar a alguien a querer mas si este... esta ya sin alma...bajo un hechizo que le maldice... que trata de destruir lo poco que siente.... hubo mas silencio Harry se hundía mas en sus pensamientos  
  
- yo solo te advierto Potter será difícil pero lo lograras.... tu confía en ti... en tu amor. Dijo con serenidad la profesora Trelawney, mientras se alejaba de Harry y lo dejaba mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar la mar de miles de preguntas que se formulaban adentro, mas con todo lo que le había dicho la profesora Trelawney le dejo mareado, pero de cierta forma comprendía o eso creía.  
  
Harry se alejo de todo, se zafo con habilidad, esa que le caracterizaba, de Hermione y de Ron puesto que le conocían demasiado y sabia que le harían preguntas acerca de lo que le pasaba y en ese momento ni el mismo sabia lo que le sucedía... bueno tal vez si lo sabia pero ni el mismo se daba la oportunidad de entender.  
  
Igual sabia que Ron le insistiría mas saber por que había llegado tarde a clase de adivinaciones si el había sido el primero en levantarse e irse como loco.  
  
La hora de la comida llego y estando en el comedor, sin querer miro hasta la mesa de Slytherin vio un asiento vacío... el de Draco y se preocupo ¿acaso todavía no salía de enfermería?.  
  
Harry sin comprender.. . sin comprenderse mejor dicho salió del comedor y fue directo a la cocina pidió a Dobby una cesta con comida y fruta, se la llevo y fue a enfermería, al llegar la señora Promfey le sonrío.  
  
- Harry que sorpresa, ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
- no yo... solo venia a ver como seguía Draco... no lo vi en el comedor y....bueno ¿como esta?, dio como respuesta, se sentía tonto al preguntar por Draco pero sentía que su vida dependía de ello. la señora Promfey lo miro incrédula pero después con tristeza se levanto y camino hasta el   
  
- Harry ven acompáñame, Harry se preocupo mucho por la actitud de la señora Promfey pero no se atrevía a preguntar, caminaron hasta la cama de Draco el estaba acostado pero con los ojos abiertos no se movía, no parpadeaba solo estaba allí acostado con los ojos abiertos la mirada perdida... vacía... sin vida... fría.  
  
- Harry desde que te fuiste el se despertó abrió los ojos y quedo en ese estado, no ha querido hablar esta como en shock, ya hable con el director pero me dijo que esperara y si seguía así llamaría a sus padres, en eso llamaron a la puerta, era el director Dumbledore, y la señora Promfey se disculpo y le dejo lo a solas con Draco Otra vez.  
  
Harry miro a Draco, este ya estaba limpio así que se acerco hasta la cama y miro sus ojos abiertos, parecían vacíos, fríos sin ninguna expresión humana en la mirada...  
  
Harry puso la canasta en una mesa que estaba junto a la cama de Draco, se acerco le miro mas de cerca y una de sus manos acaricio aquel rostro fino. así parecía un ángel, acaricio su mejilla y llego hasta sus labios deslizó uno de sus dedos por los labios de Draco, acariciando los contornos con suavidad, estaban fríos y pálidos pero no amoratados como cuando esta uno congelado.  
  
Harry se detuvo alejo su mano y poso ese mismo dedo que había recorrido los labios de Draco, lo poso en los suyos tratando de que probar el sabor de los labios de Draco, a Harry le pareció percibir un ligero sabor a cerezas pero solo eso... le había parecido, y el penso que así seria siempre, es mas quien lo mandaba a el a enamorarse de un Hombre y no de cualquier hombre si no de Draco Malfoy su enemigo.  
  
Harry vio que Draco movía un poco los labios pero fue un instante fugas, suspiro hondo y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos allí tanteo un papel. al sacarlo recordó que era el papel que Draco llevaba en la mano en la mañana, lo extendió y leyó con cuidado, sus ojos se abrían mas conforme leía y se sorprendía cada vez mas hasta casi quedarse estático.  
  
Ese era uno de los juegos que había llevado la profesora Trelawney y se los había aplicado, le preocupo mas ver los colores vacíos el ya sabia su significado pero sabia bien las consecuencias.  
  
Su mirada se dirigió a Draco y recordó las clase de ayer de Trelawney....   
  
UN DÍA ANTES  
  
la profesora Trelawney había comenzado la clase con su clásica mirada de "este día yo se lo que parara y ustedes no"  
  
- bien jóvenes hoy haremos algo diferente a lo que hacemos, aquí tengo un juego al que llamo juego de percepción. Es muy fácil de hacer pero algo arriesgado para el que lo haga por eso me asegure de muchas cosas antes de aplicárselo así que por su bien háganlo bien.   
  
Sobre sus mesas esta un papel con palabras de animales y de cosas y colores sigan las instrucciones y cuando todos terminen los pasos diré sus significados bien... comiencen  
  
las instrucciones comenzaron y al final cada quien termino con el suyo y la profesora dio los significados.  
  
Harry miro el suyo  
  
1. perro: familia  
  
2. hipogrifo: amor  
  
3. dragón: carrera  
  
4. caballo: orgullo  
  
5. leprechau: dinero  
  
1. perro: leal, amistoso mi personalidad  
  
2. gato: huraño la personalidad de mi pareja  
  
3. rata: mentira, envidia la personalidad de mis enemigos  
  
4. café: algo que no he probado mi interpretación del sexo  
  
5. mar: lo incierto. mi propia vida  
  
1. amarillo: Hagrid, alguien que nunca olvidare  
  
2. naranja: Ron mi verdadero amigo  
  
3. rojo: Draco a quien amo  
  
4. blanco: Hermione mi alma gemela  
  
5. verde: Dumbledore alguien a quien recordare el resto de mi vida  
  
después de escribir todo y saber su significado Harry casi se infarta, ¿¡Draco!? ¿¡por que puso el nombre de Draco!? pero simplemente le nació el escribir el nombre todo hasta hora estaba bien pero ¿¡Draco!? ¿¡por que Draco!? Medito unos instantes y era raro sentía una sensación extraña en esos momentos se sentía tranquilo no se molesto, solo sabia que lo que había puesto por escrito en se papel y en ese color era lo correcto, lo que el quería, lo que el deseaba, y si, al parecer todo lo que quería y deseaba era a Draco.  
  
Harry no dejo que nadie ni Ron lo leyera, bien pudo haberlo borrado era mas fácil, pero no, quiso ocultarlo y dejarlo así, si, le gustaba Draco Malfoy su enemigo pero que iba hacer, tal vez solo trataría de olvidarlo así sin mas.  
  
mientras todos miraban sus hojas o las mostraban, Pansy Parkinson levanto la mano   
  
- profesora ¿por que solo 5 nombres en los colores y si tenemos mas de 5 que hacemos?  
  
- bueno Pansy entre mas tengas que poner y estos sean los que nazcan de ti esta bien   
  
- profesora ¿y si solo tenemos tres nombres que poner? Yeniza de Hufflepuff pregunto algo triste   
  
- pues aun así es bueno por que tienen alguien a quien querer.  
  
- ¿y si de plano no tienen ninguno? pregunto Ron con burla y desfachatez.  
  
- entonces señor Weasley si seria malo para usted, ya que el juego tiene un hechizo poderoso que hace que la persona que lo comience hacer, muestre sus sentimientos, todo lo que pusieron esas hojas viene de lo profundo de su alma, y si una persona no puso nada lo lamento por ella puesto que esta se sumirá en un abismo de soledad, el hechizo se encarga de maldecir a la persona y de destruirla poco a poco, en pocas palabras carcome lo poco que les queda de sentimientos.  
  
- ¿y ese hechizo nos lo aplico a nosotros? Pregunto Ron asustado y con Voz acusadora   
  
- no señor Weasley, ya sabia que esto era un poco peligroso pero como dije antes me asegure perfectamente de toda la clase no creo que algún alumno de aquí no tenga a quien amar por mínimo que sea el sentimiento este surgirá y se hará escribir en el juego. La profesora sonrío y me miro muy fijamente.  
  
- profesora ¿que ocurre con las personas que no aman y hacen el juego? Pregunto la chica de Hufflepuff.  
  
- por lo general esas personas nunca se dan cuenta y poco a poco dejan de existir.  
  
- ¿ósea que no hay remedio? Pregunto Ron  
  
- si lo hay, para que el hechizo se deshaga, tiene que haber una persona que le ayude a salir primero del abismo, y después debe enseñarle a amar, pero la persona tiene que amarle sinceramente ya que se requiere de una enorme paciencia para que la persona la acepte y la ame. Hizo un pausa y continuo  
  
para enseñar a amar a esa persona, puede ser un pariente, un amigo o un amante.... después de decir esto me sonrío abiertamente como si la ultima frase se aplicara conmigo.  
  
"la persona que no sabe amar o que nunca haya amado tendrá que perderse para siempre o hasta que alguien le ayude a amar, mas que nada la persona tiene que mostrarle su amor por ella y ya después, todo ocurrirá por si solo...... "  
  
esta ultimas palabras se quedaron en la mente de Harry y mas aun por la mirada que le lanzaba la profesora mas seria que nunca.  
  
el tiempo acabo y antes e salir la profesora Trelawney menciono  
  
- ¡ah! Potter antes que se me olvide, con el retraso de mañana ya te has ganado un castigo....  
  
  
  
el sedundo capitulo ya bien espero no aburir mucho dejen sus revews 


	3. 7 segundos de Ausente

de regreso al momento  
  
Harry estaba mudo, ¿acaso Draco no amaba? ¿pero como?, se acerco mas a Draco lo tomo del rostro mi miro en sus ojos abiertos estaban vacíos ¿¡entonces ya era tarde!? ¡dios no! ¿¡como era posible que pasara eso!?.  
  
Trato de calmarse tenia que ayudarlo... tenia que hacer algo, recordó la palabras de Trelawney, pero le aterro la idea de mostrar su amor por Draco...pero tenia que hacerlo si le quería tenia que hacerlo, ¿¡pero como!?.  
  
Analizo la situación y recordó lo de hace un instante, cuando toco sus labios parecía moverse un poco y lo que el dijo la señora Promfey sobre cuando el se había ido, y Draco había abierto los ojos. Así que Draco había reaccionado a sus muestras de cariño. Sabia que eran pequeñas pero significativas.  
  
Sin pensarlo mas Harry tomo el rostro de Draco Malfoy su enemigo... su amor. Acerco sus labios lo beso con amor, en un tímido roce de labios Harry cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar conforme contacto con los otros labios, algo en su cabeza le dijo 'déjate llevar' lo beso con mas pasión, trato de profundizar el beso movía los labios...  
  
Hasta que por fin hubo reacción.   
  
DRACO  
  
no sentía nada cuando se desvaneció solo que un frió se apodero de el, paso mucho tiempo en ese lugar tan sombrío pero después.... después sintió un calor que lo hizo racionar un calor en su cabello y su rostro un susurro 'hermoso... eres hermoso', eso provoco que volviera un instante, vio una luz pero esta se desvaneció rápido, Draco seguida sumido en la penumbra, paso el tiempo y después volvió a sentir aquel calor, pero lo sentía en sus labios igual fue un momento fugaz y Otra vez estaba en esa horrible oscuridad, fueron segundos lo que pasaron antes que volviera otra vez ese calor y esa luz.  
  
Pero esta vez no la dejaría se aferraría a ella y saldría de allí, y si, lo hizo, sintió esa calidez en sus labios, en su rostro, pudo salir gracias a la luz, esta le rodeo e igual le abrazo y sintió que volvía tener control de su cuerpo, y cuando volvió estaba frente a luz y esta le besaba con... ¿amor?... si tal vez con amor.... y Draco correspondió, deseaba abrazar a su luz y así lo hizo, abrazo a la luz que le besaba la empujo con el hacia donde estaba. Le abrazo con fuerza y le continuo besando se dejo llevar, no haría que su luz se fuera, no otra vez... no mas.  
  
Draco deseo respirar así que con suavidad alejo a luz de el unos centímetro para tomar oxigeno y tal vez continuar o tal vez para contemplar a su luz. Draco conforme pasaba los segundos la luz tomaba forma ante sus ojos, y ante el apareció quien menos lo esperaba... Harry Potter su enemigo.  
  
Draco estaba fuera de contexto, primero ¿en donde estaba?, ¿que había pasado? ¿¡y por que diablos besaba a Potter su enemigo!?¡. miro con detenimiento todo, primero donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y vio que era la enfermería, bien sabia que seguía en Hogwarts y ahora ¿que había pasado?, miro a Potter incrédulo quiso preguntar algo pero. No le salían las palabras.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba sorprendido después de comenzar el beso fue respondido por Draco. Draco le abrazo y lo jalo con el a la cama y pues el también le abrazo y cuando se separaron vio como sus ojos iban tomando vida, color y calidez, pero ahora solo veía en los ojos de Draco confusión. El quiso explicar... decir algo pero estaba mudo como explicar todo eso si el a duras penas lo hacia ahora.  
  
Se formo un enorme silencio, este duro poco puesto que la señora Promfey entro con el profesor Dumbledore   
  
- ¡válgame dios ya volvió el joven Malfoy!, expreso sorprendida y mas tranquila, la señora Promfey  
  
- ¿que ocurrió?, Por fin hablo Draco saliendo de su estupor.  
  
- bueno pues esta mañana Harry te encontró muy mal te trajo aquí, estuviste inconsciente toda la mañana y hasta ahora reaccionaste, debes agradecerle a Harry el se ha preocupado por ti. La señora Promfey hablo mas la cuenta.   
  
y al parecer lo noto Dumbledore puesto que con otras excusas se llevo a la señora Promfey de allí Draco me miro algo serio pero apenado.  
  
- Bien Potter ¿solo dame una razón para saber por que diablos te estaba besando?, la sorpresa fue grande, Draco sonaba tranquilo, con la cabeza fría para pensar, y además su pregunta sonaba lógica en esos momentos,  
  
- Por que te quiero, esa fue mi respuesta sincera y simple Draco abrió mas sus ojos de lo normal se agarro la cabeza con las manos cerro sus ojos un instante y volvió a preguntar.  
  
- ¿que dices Potter?, me arme de nuevo de valor y si lo dije una vez ¿por que no otra vez? además tenia que entender.  
  
- por que te quiero, que no entiendes t-e-q-u-i-e-r-o ¿ no sabes lo que es querer?, Oops me hubiera callado  
  
- ¡NO POTTER NO SE QUE MADRES SIGNIFICA QUERER, POR QUE NUNCA HE QUERIDO!, grito dolido, algo que he comenzado a odiar de mi es mi forma de ser tan impulsivo, pero no puedo evitarlo solo se que si lo pienso ahora lo hago sin esperar o esperando lo peor, me acerque a el y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude.  
  
- Draco yo te quiero, y te lo quiero demostrar. Cuando dije esto sus mejillas enrojecieron a mas no poder yo no entendía lo que el había entendido así que nos miramos un momento, me acerque a sus labios y volví a besarlo.  
  
No se decir cuanto tiempo paso solo que nos besamos como nunca habíamos besado a nadie eso lo se por la forma en que lo hacia Draco puesto que sentía que el buscaba algo y yo en el beso se lo daba... Amor.  
  
Después de ese beso quede confundido cuando tenia los labios de Potter con los míos sentía un calor que me llenaba y mientras mas profundo mas me embriagaba el calor, por eso lo besaba con ganas pues me daba la sensación de que el me daba lo que yo buscaba, que el tenia lo que a mi me faltaba...  
  
Cuando al fin termino el beso le explique todo... bueno mas o menos, Draco pareció entender, y me miro de nuevo.  
  
  
  
- ¿entonces Potter tu estarías dispuesto a enséñame?. Draco fue directo sin rodeos  
  
- Si, asegure con el corazón en la mano  
  
- ¿Pero como le aremos? esto no estaría bien, somos hombres los dos y somos enemigos.... el silencio se apodero del momento así que quede bagando otra vez en mis pensamientos y volvió la segunda predicción de Trelawney   
  
'Yo solo te advierto Potter será difícil pero lo lograras.... tu solo confía en ti y en tu amor...'  
  
esas palabras le vinieron como agua fresca, y se giro a ver a Draco   
  
- no te preocupes tu confía en mi.  
  
Draco estaba mas que escéptico, como confiaría en alguien que se daba a la milonga tan fácil, una persona tan despreocupada como si todo se arreglara tan fácil.  
  
- ¿Crees que es fácil Potter?, dijo molesto  
  
- ¡No, se que no es fácil pero lo intentare por que te quiero y déjame de decir Potter que me molesta que seas así de frió conmigo, pareciera que nada te afecta!, dijo Harry furioso por la actitud del rubio.  
  
- lo intentaremos... Harry lo aremos los dos, dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
  
  
la verdad fue difícil muy difícil al principio con Draco que seguía aun con sus ironías acostumbradas,   
  
el se quedaría unos días mas en la enfermería por orden la señora Promfey y el director Dumbledore puesto que lo querían en observación, no fuera hacer que sufriera una recaída.  
  
Y pues igual yo me quede con Draco supuestamente ayudando a la señora Promfey, pues mi castigo con la profesora Trelawney fue el de ayudar en enfermería. Todo lo que ocurría me parecía planeado y la verdad no sabia si agradecer al cielo por la oportunidad o maldecir abiertamente, pues como ya dije era difícil mas con Draco Malfoy presente.  
  
Lo primero que hicimos esa tarde fue tratar hablar que era lo que el tenia, que era lo que el sentía, la verdad, Draco no quiso hablar y se puso pesado, comenzó a gritar como histérico y hasta que no le golpe no se estuvo en paz.  
  
Cuando la señora Promfey regreso se sorprendido por el moretón en el ojo de Draco pero como este no dijo nada , ella decidió no preguntar (en verdad una mujer divina).  
  
no hablo en toda la noche hasta que su estomago y el mío hicieron ruido al mismo tiempo, ambos teníamos hambre no habíamos comido nada en todo ese día y Draco creo que lo había expulsado todo y tendra mas hambre que yo.  
  
y pues yo con la prisa de llegar temprano no desayune y cuando entre al comedor y no lo vi... deseos de comer no tenia, en eso me acorde de la cesta que le había pedido a Dobby así que me acerque a la mesa y comencé a sacar las cosas, vi la cara de Draco le di una manzana y comenzó a devorarla, lo observe un momento al parecer su disgusto ya había pasado.  
  
Demonios quien lo diría el gran Harry Potter me quería a mi Draco Malfoy, el maldito Draco Malfoy JA eso si era de locos, la verdad no se como acepte todo desde un principio, estoy seguro que tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho días antes yo le hubiera humillado o tal vez le hubiera hecho algo peor, pero no se que me paso solo se que desde que regrese de ese lugar mi visión de todo cambio, comenzando por que sentí que me estaba muriendo y Harry me salvo, sin importar lo que yo le hubiera dicho o hecho, creo que ni mi padre lo hubiera hecho... menos mi madre, seguro que los idiotas de mis supuestos amigos me hubieran dejado morir, tal vez y solo lo digo, tal vez Pansy creo que lo hubiera intentado, pero estoy seguro que no con la intensidad de Potter.  
  
Suena gracioso hace un momento pense Harry y volvía a Potter, no es fácil reconocer que alguien me ama, y sobre todo pensar que le creo corresponder, bueno mejor dicho le quiero corresponder pero no se, cuando Potter me explico todo lo del estúpido hechizo caí en cuenta que era verdad no se amar, y tal vez nunca lo he hecho y solo estaba por que... pues no se la verdad como estaba en pie, tal vez mi orgullo era el que me hacia estar aquí, me dijo que me quería ayudar pero para eso necesitaba saber que sentía o pensaba, y nunca me a gustado que revisen mi mida me enfurece pensar que alguien sepa de mis debilidades y eso nunca ha sido fácil para mi, solo me puse en mi pose clásica Malfoy pero se me salió de control y me pareció que volvía el dolor de estomago y me asusto pensar que regresaría a ese lugar, comencé a gritar desesperado pero cuando pense que caería Potter me golpeo, cuando lo hizo me sentí aliviado y eso que no me considero masoquista, pero el golpe me hizo ver algo... Potter estaba allí conmigo y fue por el que estaba allí.  
  
Me quede quieto pensando en todo, y me decidí... deseaba querer, deseaba corresponder a Potter cuando sentía que mi mente, y algo dentro de mi interior se ponían de acuerdo entre en calma y un sonido proveniente de mi estomago fue la señal que continuara... que lo intentara, pero que antes comiera algo, mire a Potter que igual que yo su estomago hacia ruido, creo que no había comido pues vino ha verme rápido, observe como se levantaba aun lado de la cama y sacaba de una canasta fruta y comida Harry me paso una manzana y la devore con gusto, Harry me miro gustoso y tomo otra manzana y se sentó a mi lado a terminarla.  
  
Esa noche Potter la paso conmigo al parecer lo habían castigado por su llegada tarde de hoy, y su castigo era ayudar a la señora Promfey, después e comer Harry me miro   
  
- yo lo siento... no tenia por que golpearte pero no me dejaste otra salida se que estas molesto perhmmm....  
  
no le di tiempo le tome el rostro y lo bese, con ganas cuando le termine de besar estaba estático quería decir algo pero yo me acosté antes,  
  
- quiero dormir Potter, dije, me arrope, cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido, Potter se alejo pero volvió creo que fue a buscar a la señora Promfey, cuando regreso se sentó junto a la cama y me hablo.  
  
- Draco, como eres el único paciente yo te tengo que cuidar así que me quedare contigo, me voltee a verlo he hice un espacio en la cama invitándolo a dormir conmigo, Harry así lo hizo, me abrazo y me beso la frente con cariño, aun podía sentir la calidez que Harry irradiaba, aun recordaba como la luz tomaba su forma, me abraza un poco mas a el y así dormimos esa noche.  
  
  
  
tercer capitulo bien me hubiera gustado poner la cancion en la que me inspire pero no se donde encontar la letra  
  
solo se que es de Youssou N'Dour *Siete Segundos De Ausente* 


	4. Caribbean Blue

  
  
  
  
a la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en levantarse me miro sonriendo y comenzó a reírse,   
  
- ¿de que te ríes Potter?, Pregunte algo incomodo  
  
- tu cabello Draco es la primera vez que te veo el almuadazo, me toque el cabello y estaba hecho una maraña, me moleste un poco pero recordé me tenia que vengar, jale a Potter y comencé a despeinarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, el jaloneaba pero fue inútil quedo peor que yo y comencé a reírme yo de el  
  
- ¡y ahora eres tu el que se ríe yo no le veo nada de gracioso!, mascullo tratando de aplacar su pelo de por si rebelde, mi cabello era mas fácil de peinar hasta con los dedos podía pero a Potter le era mas difícil  
  
como dije al principio no se si dar gracias a dios o maldecir abiertamente, la noche fue sensacional claro que me quede sorprendido al principio con el beso, pensaba que estaba enojado conmigo, dormir a su lado es muy confortante nos abrazamos, por la mañana después de un leve juego con el salí de la enfermería a mi sala puesto que tenia que cambiarme, cuando llegue Ron me miraba enojado.  
  
- ¿¡donde demonios haz estado Harry!? ¡a Hermione y a mi nos tenias preocupados no te vimos en la comida y menos en la cena y no llegaste a dormir! lo mire sonriendo y solo me disculpe diciendo la verdad  
  
- lo siento Ron pero estaba en enfermería, cumpliendo el castigo de Trelawney  
  
- pero nos hubieras avisado, no creo que Trelawney te fuera a matar por comer antes.  
  
- Ron disculpa no fue mi intención el preocuparlos, fue en ese momento que comencé a ver otros pequeños inconvenientes, si quiero a Malfoy pero mis amigos no lo entenderían así, y viéndolo bien sabia que esto no iba a hacer nada fácil, aceptar mi homosexualidad fue difícil, pero que mis amigos y las personas que quiero lo hagan es otra cosa total mente distinta.  
  
  
  
La mente de Harry no se relajo ni un instante mas cuando veía a sus amigos se le agolpaba un nudo en la garganta con el solo hecho de pensar perderlos, pero sabia que valía la pena, y tendría que intentar hablar con ellos a como diera lugar. Así que antes de ir a la enfermería decidió aclarar la cosas pero no con los dos al mismo tiempo tendría que ser uno por uno, así que primero comenzaría con Ron su mejor amigo.  
  
- ¡Ron espera! Dijo alcanzando a Ron que se dirigía a clase - necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante,  
  
- Harry tenemos clase,   
  
- Lo se Ron pero para mi es importante, por favor,   
  
- Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Harry busco un lugar alejado para hablar con Ron llegaron a orillas del lago y estando allí.  
  
- tu sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, entre nosotros no hay secretos ni mentiras  
  
- si Harry lo se ¿que ocurre?.  
  
- Ron escúchame muy bien y promete que me dejaras continuar que escucharas lo que te digo. Promételo  
  
- Si Harry lo prometo dime que te ocurre, ya me preocupaste.  
  
- Ron dime una cosa ¿recuerdas la case de Trelawney cuando nos aplico el juego?.  
  
- Si como olvidarlo.  
  
- Ron recuerdas lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney que todo surgía de lo profundo de nuestras almas  
  
- Si.  
  
- Ron ese día escribí el nombre de la persona que quiero pero, tengo un problema es persona es un hombre.. Harry guardo silencio esperando lo peor  
  
- ¡QUE!¡HARRY ESO NO PUEDE SER!  
  
- si Ron por favor no me lo hagas difícil tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... mi familia quiero que me apoyes por favor, cuando Harry dijo estas palabras pudo calmar a Ron este le miraba confundido pero cuando le dijo que le necesitaba, no se pudo negar ni cuando le había pedido ayuda para superar sus sueños del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el nunca se había negado y ahora menos lo haría.   
  
- Harry tu siempre contaras con mi apoyo en todo aun que sea en esto, Ron le abrazo con fuerza.  
  
- Ron todavía no he terminado, dijo mas rojo que el pelirrojo y corto el abrazo.  
  
- ¿¡Que aun hay mas!?, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza,   
  
- Si Ron ayer en la mañana cuando iba a la clase encontré a esa persona desmayada, estaba muy mal y la lleve a le enfermería cundo le vi a así, tan tranquilo me pareció hermoso y no pude negar que me gustaba, pero en sus manos había un papel no lo vi en ese momento por que me acorde de la clase de Trelawney, ella volvió a predecirme algo, que lo que sentía era verdad y que lo afrontara, bien cuando no lo vi en el comedor fui rápido cumplir mi castigo y vi que seguía desmayado, recordé el papel que tenia en su mano y vi que el había hecho el mismo juego que nosotros en clase pero...... Harry cayo un momento viendo a su amigo, que le escuchaba serio y atento, ... pero cuando vi los colores estaban vacíos no tenia nada escrito solo su significado ósea que...  
  
- Osea que esta bajo la maldición, lo siento Harry... le miro Ron apenado por que aun recordaba las palabras de Trelawney. Mira Harry si hablamos con Trelawney ella nos ayudará....  
  
- No Ron espera eso ya lo se ..... el ya esta bien  
  
- Harry ¿como...... entonces..... tu?  
  
- Si Ron yo decidí amarlo y lo bese esto hizo que volviera en si  
  
- Entonces Harry ¿el te rechaza Por ser hombre?,   
  
- No Ron ese no es el problema, al parecer el si me acepta, le resulto difícil igual que a mi, pero me acepto.  
  
- ¿Entonces Harry cual es el Problema?   
  
- Bueno es que tenia miedo que ustedes no me apoyaran en esto mas tu que eres mi amigo Ron,   
  
Ron le abrazo   
  
- no Harry... tu, Hermione y yo somos inseparables siempre te apoyaremos, y dime quien es el afortunado sonrío con malicia Weasley.  
  
- Ron también tengo un problema en eso el... es.... Draco.... Dijo en un murmullo pero que si escucho Ron.  
  
- ¿¡QUE! ¡HARRY ESTAS LOCO, ESCUCHE BIEN, DRACO!?, ¿¡DRACO MALFOY EL MALDITO DRACO MALFOY QUE NO SE CANSA DE HACERNOS AL VIDA PESADA, EL QUE ME LLAMA POBRETON, EL QUE SE BURLA DE MI APELLIDO, EL QUE INSULTA CRUEL Y ASQUEROSAMENTE A MI HERMIONE¡?  
  
- si el mismo Ron cálmate por favor, entiendo que te sorprendas yo también, no lo admitía al principio pero así paso.  
  
- Harry debe ser un error el es tu enemigo, que tal si solo te utiliza, su padre es mortifago, su destino es que también el lo sea....  
  
- Ron yo... Harry no había considerado todo aquello, y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, Ron... yo no lo se, solo se que lo quiero y no se que pasara después por lo pronto quiero ayudarle....  
  
  
  
wuaaaaaaaa cuanto Review gracias a todos y si me falto alguien no se a guiten que si veo lo reviews y los contesto ^___^  
  
Maika Yugi   
  
Gracias espero seguirte sorprendiendo y si lo seguiré de nuevo gracias por tu ánimo besos  
  
Vicky-Kaede   
  
Gracias por tus saludos igual te saludo si igual vi que solo a parecía el primero y luego lo arregle  
  
Gracia Vicky nos vemos en el grupo nee  
  
BAD GIRL MALFOY   
  
claro que lo voy a seguir y gracias a ustedes me llenan de animo para continuar gracias por tu Review   
  
por draco no, no morirá pero los dos si sufrirán un poquito, tratare de no tardarme mucho en continuarlo   
  
wendy temerosa por amenaza de muerte responde desde la PC pensando en su seguridad   
  
*demonios ahora tender que cambiar el final * y mas cuando aun en su mente resuena la risa malvada de  
  
BAD GRIL MALFOY  
  
Jack Dawson  
  
Me alegro que sea de tu agrado y aquí están dos capítulos mas, espero que te guste gracias  
  
Noe-arvi  
  
Gracias por esperar yo también soy impaciente y por eso lo continuo lo mas pronto de nuevo gracias   
  
por tu Review yo si también hice el juego y me paso lo que a Draco de allí me base para el fic me alegra   
  
que si tuvieras a quien poner (lo bueno que el que hice no tenia maldición -) besos y saludos para ti también  
  
  
  
naty-malfoy   
  
Ami tambien me encantan Harry x Draco después de slam dunk claro ^___^ gracia y besos también  
  
Guapisomo siiiiii (mas Draco)  
  
Vicky-Kaede  
  
Hola de nuevo y gracias por tu Review tu también si a mi también me paso con el juego y aquí estoy con el finc ja ^___^ y te pido disculpas por lo del capitulo ya lo vi eso también gracias nuevamente 


	5. All Star

perdon por la demora pero la verdad he tendo mucho trabajo y mi maquina esta descompuesta y apenas la se medio compuso y aproveche para subir los capitulos que pude espero que se suban los 4 si no pues me avisan  
  
  
  
Harry se sentía mal, Ron había dado justo en el clavo, no solo serian enemigos en la escuela, si no en la vida, claro como el era Harry Potter tenia que destruir a Voldemort y lo mas seguro que todos los mortifagos estarían en contra suya y lo mas seguro que Draco igual tendría que estarlo.   
  
Harry a un recordaba las ultimas palabras de Ron....  
  
- ¡Harry por favor recapacita!, Draco no es para ti vales mas que ese... ese ¡desgraciado, infeliz, creído, hijo de....!  
  
- ¡Ya Ron por favor!, se que no es un ángel (aunque lo parece y mas al dormir).....  
  
- Harry compréndeme no esperes que lo acepte de la noche a la mañana.....cuando dijo esto Harry no sabia que decir, sabia bien como era la relación entre ellos dos.  
  
- Pero recuerda que cuentas conmigo en todo hermano, Ron le abrazo por los hombros....   
  
- ¡ pero te advierto te hace algo y le parto mas que el alma,! Harry sonrío bueno eso ya era un avance.   
  
- Será mejor que nos apresuremos a entrar al castillo aun me falta hablar con Hermione   
  
- Esta bien Harry, estoy seguro que ella entenderá,   
  
- Eso espero, dijo Harry visiblemente preocupado Ron quiso cambiar de tema rápido y solo se le ocurrió una tontería.  
  
- Sabes creo que me hubiera infartado si me hubieras dicho que era Neville, aunque aun tengo la esperanza que te llegue a gustar otro ¿que te parece el hermano de Colin? feas piernas no tiene.... jajajaja se burlaba Ron, Harry comenzó a reír Ron era un caso perdido.  
  
  
  
Harry llego a la sala común, Ron se había separado de el, sabia que quería hablar solas con Hermione.  
  
Cuando entro a la sala, la vio que estaba sentada leyendo un enorme libro de Hechizos (raro en ella).  
  
por suerte para el solo estaba ella, la mayoría estaba en clases y este era su modulo libre.  
  
- ¿Hermione podemos hablar un momento por favor? Pregunto a la vez a que se acercaba para hincarse frente a ella  
  
- Claro Harry, yo también quería hablar contigo ¿que es lo que tienes? Te noto extraño. Dijo una sonriente pero a la vez preocupada Hermione.  
  
- Hermione esto no es fácil para mi pero.... no se tengo miedo...... miedo a que me odies. Harry la tomo de la mano para buscar su apoyo.  
  
- ¡Por favor Harry, somos amigos que puede ser tan malo que temas decírmelo!. Harry lo medito un momento, con Ron penso que seria peor....y pues lo mas seguro que con Hermione seria diferente y que tal vez ella lo aceptara mas rápido, ella era la mas sensata de los tres, siempre comprendía y ¿por que temer un rechazo?, ¿era su amiga no?. Así que decidió soltarlo de una buena vez.  
  
- Hermione amo a Draco....., Hermione quedo estática pensando el lo que su amigo le había dicho, Harry se preocupo, puesto que no recibía señal alguna de parte de ella. Los segundos corrían y un horrible silencio los inundo.......  
  
  
  
en el despacho del director Dumbledore hablaba con la profesora Trelawney de los últimos acontecimientos de las 48 horas ya pasadas.  
  
- ¿¡Sybill esta segura de lo que has visto!?. Pregunto con preocupación   
  
- ¡Albus por favor! ¡me ofendes!, dijo la profesora Trelawney algo molesta pero de inmediato se calmo y con paso seguro se aproximo hasta el escritorio del director Dumbledore hasta quedar parada frente a el.  
  
- Albus no me digas que tienes prejuicios acerca de la relación de ellos, además por lo que recuerdo no es la primera vez que pasa algo así en la escuela según no mal recuerdo lo mismo paso con Remus Lupin y...  
  
- Si lo se Sybill, no me opongo en eso, ni tampoco veo mal su relación si no, no participaría en toda esta comedia, sabes que me preocupó por la felicidad de Harry.   
  
y además sobre la relación de los otros dos desde un principio se quisieron y no fue tan difícil que dieran a relucir sus sentimientos y en esta caso estamos hablando de un ¡Malfoy!.... ¡Draco Malfoy para ser exactos y no estoy seguro que este corresponda a los sentimientos de Harry y por lo que me has dicho el joven Malfoy estaría actuando bajo los efectos de un hechizo y solo estaría con Harry por librarse de la maldición!. Dijo molesto y preocupado el director.  
  
- No Albus es aquí donde te equivocas, creo que Malfoy podría llegar a amar al joven Potter, pues por lo que he visto no le desagrada el ser besado por Potter. Esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo la profesora  
  
- Jajajajaja vaya Sybill, no sabia que te gustaba espiar a tus estudiantes. Dijo coquetamente el director  
  
- Hay mi querido Albus solo veo lo que a mi me importa, dijo Trelawney con cierta malicia, bien por lo pronto Albus me retiro te aconsejo que no te preocupes tanto, las cosas se están dando por si solas, Trelawney se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.   
  
- Sybill..... dijo Dumbledore haciendo que Trelawney se detuviera  
  
- Si, Albus   
  
- Gracias por avisarme, esto significa mucho sabes que quiero a Harry y es mi deber cuidar de el.  
  
- Lo se Albus además, tu también estas ayudando a que esto se lleve a cabo..... y por cierto Albus me encanta verte con tus calzoncillos de corazones chiquitos, dijo la profesora abriendo la puerta y volteando hacia el director.   
  
- ¡¡Sybill!!, que cosas dices   
  
- no Albus que cosas veo.... como ya te decía que solo veo las cosas que me interesan y la verdad te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas así ..... dijo Trelawney guillándole un ojo y saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore dejándolo sorprendido y totalmente rojo.  
  
Fuera del despacho Trelawney se reía de lo lindo de por la forma en que había dejado tan rojo a Dumbledore  
  
Pero fuera de risa solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que Poppy comprendiera y pusiera de su parte para que esos dos se pudieran ver.  
  
  
  
mientras tanto en la sala común de dos Griffindors estaban algo tensos....  
  
Para Hermione fue como si se hubieran dado un choque de hipogrifos dentro de su cabeza, le confundía lo que Harry le decía.... que contestarle, penso bien la cosas tal vez había escuchado mal tal vez era una de las bromas depravabas que se aventaba con Ron.  
  
- ¿ ¡que dices Harry!?, ¡mira Harry si esta es una de tus bromas con Ron te aseguro que no es graciosa y no estoy de humor. Dijo soltando su mano con algo de brusquedad.  
  
- Hermione.... Harry casi dijo en un susurro, no es broma en verdad amo Draco, es por eso que estado así en estos días por que no sabia como decírselo a ti o a Ron, no quería que me rechazaran.  
  
- Harry.... yo...., a Herminone no le salían las palabras, no sabia que pensar veía la vara de Harry se veía que le estaba hablando con la mano en el corazón pero todo esto era demasiado precipitado, todo era tan confuso que le comenzaba a parecer una horrible pesadilla.  
  
- Harry..... debes estar.... confundido.... muy confundido. Dijo Hermione como buscando una excusa mas para ella misma, al parecer aun creía que se trataba de una broma.  
  
- ¡Hermione no es broma en verdad me enamore de Draco!  
  
- ¡Harry estamos hablando de un chico y mas que nada de Draco!,  
  
- ¡si, lo se pero por eso quiero que lo entiendas!, ¡tu y Ron son mis amigos y me gustaría que me apoyaran!.  
  
- ¡no Harry tu estas mal, Draco es un maldito no te va a corresponder, ese estúpido presumido no piensa en otra cosa que no sea el mismo! Hermione tomo la cara de Harry he hizo que le mirara. ¡Harry no te engañes a ti mismo Draco jamas te corresponderá.  
  
Hermione se paro de golpe del sillón en el que estaba sentada y camino hasta la puerta no quería seguir escuchando sandeces de parte de Harry.  
  
- piénsalo Harry no te equivoques, después hablamos ahora voy a una clase nos vemos después y hablaremos cuando estés lucido o dejes de decir tonteras y no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie. Dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta.  
  
-   
  
Harry estaba confundido ¿como tomar esa reacción de parte de ella? ¿como un rechazo, o que?. No sabia que pensar solo que tal vez había perdido a su mejor amiga.  
  
por que todo le decían lo mismo que Draco no le correspondía? ¿acaso en verdad era una equivocación amar a Draco, mejor dicho a un Malfoy?  
  
Al salir Hermione de sala sentía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, sin pensarlo mas solo busco un lugar tranquilo para llorar...  
  



	6. Mala Gente

bueno este capitulo entienda mi sarcasmo aque uso con Pansy Parkinson (puesto que se lo di a leer a una amiga y ella me dijo " se ve que te gusta alagar al personaje....)  
  
y bien este capitulo esta dedicado a Vicki _kaede (amiga diculpa la demora pero mi maquina apenas esta en recuperacion)  
  
  
  
Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson angustiada pensaba en cosas muy importantes (según ella)...  
  
- ¡DIOS MIO, NO!... ¡mi vestido esta arruinado esa idiota de Jessy me lo arruino con sus estúpidas pociones!.  
  
y justo en ese momento tan crucial para Pansy Parkinson, Crabble y Goyle hicieron su aparición.  
  
- Pansy .... este..... este.... , tartamudeaba Goyle tratando de formular una frase coherente, ¿a que veníamos Crabble? Pregunto Goyle dirigiéndose a su amigo para que el ayudara a recordar   
  
- ¿Has visto Draco, Pansy? completo Crabble, ella los miro como quien veía una cucaracha con sombrero (ósea raro)  
  
- ¡NO!, ¡Y QUÍTENSE DE MI VISTA QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR.! Crabble y Goyle. Se retiraron dejándola a solas con su neurosis.  
  
Pansy se quedo pensando ¿era verdad ella no lo había visto en el desayuno?, ni en clase de historia ¿¡en donde diablos se habría metido!? su cabeza trabajo unos instantes tratando de pensar en donde demonios podría estar ¿ y si estaba en enfermería? ¿pero por que? (y eso que penso) ¿y si estaba enfermo? ¿no, eso no podía ser? ¡el no le podía hacer esto a ella! ¡y menos ahora que harían un baile en la escuela la próxima semana! puesto que ya tenia el vestido que llevaría (muy considerada no creen). y contaba con que Draco fuera con ella (¿y que loco iría con ella?)  
  
Pansy se decidió, iría a ver a enfermería a cerciorarse que su futura pareja de baile no le fallara (si no ¿como estrenaría su vestido la pobrecita?)  
  
  
  
mientras tanto al otro lado del castillo alguien igual sufría (de verdad).  
  
Herminone camino un rato por los pasillos no tuvo ganas de entrar a su próxima clase(dios el mundo se acaba) se sentía rara, después que Harry le dijera que amaba a Draco eso le había hecho que de su ser surgieran sentimientos muy encontrados(aunque la verdad sentimientos que ella misma había querido ocultar por largo tiempo).  
  
Hermione se había regresado a su dormitorio puesto que no le vio sentido el bagar por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo, y así que al regresar se tumbo en su cama comenzando a llorar como nunca, sintiéndose triste, por ella pero mas por Harry.....   
  
Harry era su amigo, siempre lo había sido, ¡pero es que ella lo amaba!, desde que estaban en quinto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos Y los guardo en secreto, con la esperanza de que algún día la dejara de ver como una simple amiga y se enamorara de ella pero... por lo visto nunca seria así, mas si a Harry no le gustaban las mujeres.  
  
Ella ya temía que algo así sucediera... que Harry se enamorara de alguien mas, pero claro que nunca penso que de Draco... y ahora el sabia que no tenia la mínima oportunidad con Harry puesto que el era demasiado apasionado muy entregado sin duda ese maldito Malfoy no se merecía el amor de Harry...  
  
Esa tarde a Hermione solo le quedo llorar desconsolada, repitiendo se las mimas palabras que el dijo a Harry pero que solo las invertiría para su caso  
  
"¡Hermione no te engañes a ti misma Harry jamas te corresponderá..... puesto que el ama a Malfoy"  
  
pero ya mañana seria otro día y pensaría las cosas con mas calma.  
  
Y ella ya no quiso saber nada de libros o de lo le rodeaba y decidió dormir sollozando.  
  
  
  
Pansy salió con pasos rápidos a la enfermería, cuando llego la señora Promfey estaba checando a Draco,  
  
Esta al verlo dio un grito que espanto a ambos.  
  
- ¡DRACO! ¿¡QUE TE OCURRIO!?,¿¡POR QUE NO AVISASTE QUE AQUI ESTABAS¡? Draco la miro sorprendido que hacia ella ahí ¿para que lo buscaba? ¿acaso se preocupaba por el?  
  
- Tranquila, que el ya esta bien dijo la señora Promfey tratando de calmarla. Bien ya acabe de revisarte así que los dejo un momento, la señora Promfey se fue a ver otros asuntos.  
  
- ¿Pansy como te enteraste que estaba aquí?  
  
- Bueno lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que no estuviste en el desayuno y me preocupe y pense que te había pasado algo? Draco no creía lo que había escuchado Pansy se había preocupado por el  
  
- ¿te preocupante por mi?, pregunto aun incrédulo  
  
- Claro Draco, tenia que ver que había pasado contigo si no, tendría que buscar a alguien mas que me llevara al baile de la escuela, a Draco le había caído como bomba esa noticia ¿ para eso lo buscaba? El había pensado que tal vez ella que tal vez era ella quien le estimaba tan siquiera un poco... pero se había equivocado, Draco no sabia que pensar esa estúpida estaba haciéndole sentir mal, todo lo contrario que el hacia sentir Harry.  
  
- ¡DRACO TE ESTOY HABLANDO NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA! Grito como histérica al ver que Draco se concentraba en sus pensamientos y no en ella (que desconsiderado no) Pansy comenzaba a hacer demasiado escándalo.  
  
  
  
Harry subía las escaleras con pesadez las palabras de sus amigos le molestaban, y le desconcertaban las actitudes ambos, en eso estaba cuando unos graznidos como de una cacatúa le sacaron de sus cavilaciones llego hasta entrada de la enfermería y al abrir la puesta se encontró con Pansy Parkinson muy cerca de Draco y lo que parecían graznidos era su voz chillona subida de tono.  
  
- ¡DRACO QUE TE PONDRÁS PARA EL BAILE, YA QUE TIENE QUE COMBINAR PERFECTAMENTE CON MI VESTIDO, Y ADEMÁS NO QUIERO CERCA A ESOS TONTOS DE CRABBLE Y GOYLE,Y..... BLA, BLA, BLA....! Draco veía que lo labios de Parkinson se movían y salían palabras pero salían a mil por hora, lo cual las hacia mas que incompresibles y sin sentido, si no que el   
  
sonido que producía era espeluznante y lastimoso para los tímpanos no solo para el que estaba cerca si no de cualquier ser que le escuchara.  
  
La presencia de Parkinson para Harry le produjo un malestar increíble y el solo recordar el baile de cuarto le hizo rabiar esa Slytherin andaba tras Malfoy y eso era un secreto a voces por todo Hogwarts, aun recordaba como Hermione, Ron Y el se burlaban de la "futura novia de Draco" aunque en ese entonces la causaba mucha risa, ahora caía totalmente de su gracia.  
  
- ¡ QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA ENFERMERÍA, DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO¡  
  
Draco y Pansy quedaron sorprendidos el que le había gritado a Pansy era ¡Harry!, muy molesto, y mas que la entrar lo primero que vio fue a esa.... simplona molestando a su Draco.  
  
- ¡Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA GRITARME, ESTUPIDO GRIFFINDOR, DE PACOTILLA! ¡ TU NO ERES NADA CARA RAJADA POR QUE HABRIA DE CALLARME¡ esto ultimo hizo enfurecer a Draco, no era el hecho de que le buscara para molestarle si no que le gritara de esa forma a su Harry, ni ella ni otra persona le permitiría que le gritaran de esa forma a Harry,  
  
- ¡YA CÁLLATE PANSY, AQUI LA QUE NO VALE NADA ERES TU PARKINSON, VETE QUE ESTORBAS¡ grito con mas ganas Draco, Pansy se quedo de piedra su Draquito le había gritado y correteado de su lado ¡por Potter¡ ¿pero por que? Si ella tan linda y simpática (simpática sobre todo)  
  
- ¿pero Draquito si yo solo vine a....?  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE PANSY SOLO VINISTE A VER SI IRIA AL BAILE CONTIGO Y LA RESPUESTA ES NO, YA TENGO PAREJA Y ES MUY ESPECIAL ASI QUE YA VETE Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS DRAQUITO NUNCA! Pansy salió muy indignada de la enfermería topándose con la señora Promfey y dando una cara larga, Harry y Draco vieron que la señora Promfey estaba entrando y ya no pudieron decirse nada.  
  
- Vaya chicos vieron a la fiera que salió jajaja me recuerda a una gata que tuve pero cuando le dio diarrea jajaja el comentario les hizo reír a los tres.  
  
La tarde transcurrió tranquila la señora Promfey puso a Harry a acomodar unos medicamentos y casi no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Draco hasta la hora de la comida. En el lapso de ese tiempo ambos pensaban es sus respectivas reacciones.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba un poco triste por todo lo ocurrido en esta mañana primero Ron que había no aceptaba Draco pero tenia su apoyo y de Hermione pues la verdad no sabia. lo que si le había colmado el plato fue ver a la tal Pansy con Draco, eso le había dado muchos celos.  
  
pero la duda que mas le mataba era saber cual era la dichosa pareja "tan especial para Draco". el igual ya había sabido del baile lo habían anunciado 3 días antes de todo este embrollo, pero esta vez no le había preocupado el conseguir pareja ya que tal vez el y sus compañeros la pasarían juntos, pero al parecer no seria como lo planeado. Sus dudas comenzaron a crecer y la palabras de Hermione comenzaban a calar hondo en su ser.  
  
" ¡Harry no te engañes a ti mismo Draco jamas te corresponderá."  
  
Draco por su parte pensaba es su actitud le había molestado demasiado que Parkinson le hubiera gritado a Harry le había molestado mas que el hecho de haberle hecho sentir una cosa que solo se usa para fiestas.  
  
Y pensándolo había tenido una buena idea el de decir que iría con otra persona, pero la verdad su idea iba mas allá de buena.... era una locura. Pero quería hacerlo ahora solo bastaba conque esta persona especial quisiera ir con el.  
  
  
  
mientras tanto en el comedor Ron estaba pensando las cosas sentía solo no Harry ni Hermione estaban con el Harry de seguro estaba cumpliendo su "castigo" y Hermione tal vez estaría en las mismas que el si es que Harry ya le había dicho, la verdad le enfermaba el hecho de que Harry estuviera con Malfoy si a Harry le gustaban los hombres por que no se conseguía otra cosa mas mejorcita, como por ejemplo Ithan de Ravenclaw, la verdad fuera de broma Ron le preocupaba su amigo y a pesar de todo deseaba por su bien equivocarse sobre el mal nacido de Malfoy y que este fuera.... que fuera bueno.... (hasta Ron le costaba trabajo pensar en Malfoy como ser humano)  
  
  
  
mientras tanto Pansy Parkinson estaba muy ardida  
  
- ¡MALDITO DRACO, PERO CLARO QUE ME PODIA ESPERAR DE UN DESPRECIABLE MALFOY!, ¡PERO ESTA ME LA PAGAS MALDITO, HAY DE TI QUE MI VENGANZA SERA IMPLACABLE!. YA VEREMOS SI A ESA PERRA QUE TE ACOMPAÑE AL BAILE LE GUSTA MI SORPRESA.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA (risa malvada tipo bruja de blanca nieves)  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rukawa-san   
  
Gracia nuevamente gracias a ti pude corregir mucho errorsortes (aunque debería decir Horrores) la verdad nucha aveces escribo y no me fijo de lo que hago y solo corrijo una parte y la demás la dejo gracias nuevamente  
  
Y espero que veas que ya compuse los errores o eso creo. Bueno la cuestión es que lo volví a subir.  
  
Nai Lupin  
  
Gracias por tu review tiene razon las reacciones de los amigo de harry son diversos y espero que se aclaren tus dudas en el capitulos 5 y 6 con el director dublendore y con Ron y Hermione y como veras en 7 y 8 ya esta mas que claro el por que de sus acciones y gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Maika Yugi   
  
Hola gracias por tu review y respecto a lo que a tu comentario Pues al verdad como veras Harry confío mas en Ron puesto que el sabia bien de las consecuencias del juego y Hermione aun no sabe nada (y no creo que le importe o si???)  
  
nagini  
  
gracias tienes mucha razón me comí muchas palabras pero creo que ya lo arregle gracias es bueno que me digan donde meto la pata puesto que siempre escribo a lo loco y no me fijo en corregir lo que según yo ya puse "bien"  
  
y como veras la reacción de Hermione no es como la que todos esperaban. Gracias por tu apoyo (la verdad yo solo planeaba un solo capitulo y no pense que se hiciera tan largo)  
  
Dark Spider Girl   
  
Holaaaaaaaaa mil gracias por tu review la verdad no se solo se me ocurrio algo asi, gracais por escribir (sabes ahora que lo medito tiene razon es algo medio asquerozon) pero la verdad me encanto escribir algo (la cuestion es que no te imagines lo malo si no lo bueno que te traera)   
  
Dark Spider Girl   
  
Muchas gracias por la canción es verdad me ayudaste mucho y la verdad ahora gracias a ti ya tengo parte de uno de los capítulos, solo espera y verdad gracias por tu review.   
  
Suguru Shuichi   
  
Ya lei tu finc me gusto mucho la verdad me estuve muriéndome de la risa y sabes el chiste de mecano y harry me encanto, y sobre vindy Malfoy me encanto el personaje (me pregunto si me dejarías usar tu personaje para que saliera en un capitulo) gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo yo igual te mando el mi apoyo escribes chido  
  
Shuichi, por el amor, el slash y el juego ese chulo que lo he hecho mas de 500 veces y que lo continues o envio a Vindy Malfoy a por ti.  
  
daniellagranger  
  
Gracias por tu review y claro, gracias por tus porras, igual me esmero por que se entienda lo que escribo por eso lo escribo largo (y por lo mismo mi errores son grandes y horribles) que le puedo hacer igual lo que gustes no dudes en escribir... 


	7. Aclárame Esto

Después de la comida la señora Promfey dejo que Harry se fuera a cuidar a Draco. Cuando llego Draco estaba sentado en su cama y al parecer le esperaba algo impacienté. 

Harry se acerco con cara seria, quería golpear a ese estúpido Slytherin y borrarle la extraña sonrisa que este tenia¿acaso se estaba burlando de él¿por que se estaba comportando así? Era extraño, Draco parecía haber tomado mucha confianza con él muy rápido.

¡Harry yo!... iba a decir muy feliz el rubio, pero Harry le corto lanzándole una mirada fría he indiferente.

¡Harry!... ¿que té pasa? té noto molesto.  
¡no me pasa nada Malfoy!... la respuesta fue fría y con desprecio, como cuando eran rivales en primer año; para Draco fue como una punzada en el pecho y al parecer Harry lo noto e intento suavizar su expresión, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

¿Draco quien esta "tan especial" persona con la que iras al baile, Harry pregunto muy dolido y visiblemente enojado, y Draco por fin cayo en la cuenta. Harry estaba celoso.

¡Ha... Ya veo¿es por eso, pues mi persona especial es un chico que se llama Harry Potter, dijo muy naturalmente, Harry se sorprendió jamás espero escuchar eso del rubio¡ASÍ QUE SU PERSONA ESPECIAL ERA ÉL, Harry aun no caía en la cuenta.

¿Harry quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile de la próxima semana, Draco le sonrió, y le extendió la mano para que se acercara mas, y se sentara a su lado, pero Harry casi se le lanzo encima del rubio.

¡estas loco Draco! dijo feliz abrazándolo, pero después su semblante se volvió triste, y esto lo noto el Slytherin.

¿Que te ocurre Harry, dijo Malfoy preocupado, Harry de nuevo noto la rara actitud de Draco con él,  
Esta era distinta, primero ya no le decía Potter, si no Harry, y le hablaba con mas calidez e intimidaba mas con él, pues la actitud de hace rato le pareció muy protectora, como si quisiera protegerlo de Pansy. y ahora le parecía preocupado¿como era eso posible¿que hubiera cambiado tanto?... ¡tal vez Hermione y Ron se equivocaban con respecto a él¡tal vez Malfoy si le correspondía.

¿Que ocurre Harry, la pregunta volvió y Harry tomo aire... Draco y el tenia mucho de que hablar esa noche...

La noche siguió su curso; Draco y Harry hablaron toda la noche, y ambos estaban cansados, Harry le había contado todo lo que había platicado con sus amigos; y Draco le había dado las resoluciones que había tenido ese mismo día con respecto a sus sentimientos.  
Ambos estaban concientes que esta iba a ser difícil, pero ambos harían lo posible por que esto funcionara.

Pero al volver a hablar del tema del baile quedaron en desacuerdo total...

¡Vamos Harry solo di que, sí, quieres ser mi pareja y yo me encargo de lo demas.

! No Draco, el ir al baile juntos seria como dejar caer la bomba atómica! (¿exagerado Harry¡para nada.

- Harry solo dime que serás mi pareja y yo me encargo de lo demás, vamos confía en mi, sí, por favor; dijo el rubio poniendo carita de niño desamparado, dejando ver una faceta nueva (y extraña del Slytherin) pero que le comenzaba a gustar a Harry.  
-Esta bien pero te vas a arepen... mmm Harry ya no pudo continuar, puesto que Draco le estaba besando intensamente. Esta era la primera que Draco iniciaba el beso y se sentía menos tenso, como con mas naturalidad en sus acciones hacia con él.  
¡Gracias Harry ¡veras que no te arrepentirás.  
- sí eso espero¡pero que tu no te arrepientas Draco...

öoooooooooooooooooo

Draco tramaba algo y Harry lo presentía... bueno 2 días que tenia conviviendo Harry fue conociendo esa parte del Slytherin (que solo tal vez su nana elfa conocía).

A la mañana siguiente y la señora Promfey los fue a despertar, Ya era jueves y la enfermera ya veía justo que el joven Draco se diera de alta.

La señora Promfey, se acercó a la cama que ahora Harry y Draco compartían, y al verlos casi no tuvo corazón para despertarlos; la verdad se veían como dos lindos querubines (mas cuando los encontró durmiendo abrazados uno frente del otro).

¡ejem, carraspeo Promfey su garganta, pero no hubo mucha respuesta solo un suspiro ahogado de ambos chicos.

¡He dicho EJEM, Y Draco aun en su inconsciencia solo se abrazo mas a Potter, el cual igualmente en sueños le respondió con un ligero beso en los labios, la enfermera frunció el seño por un momento, por el hecho que sus "angelitos" no le hacían el menor caso, así que dio un suspiro hondo y les brindo una calida sonrisa.  
- bien les dejare solo unos minutos mas, dijo en un susurro y se dio la vuelta.

Y mientras los "querubines" siguieron durmiendo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

hola y perdón después de tanto tiempo pero todo se junto uno por que no estaba en mi casa y por motivos personales me fui todo lo deje en la maquina pero dos esta fue violada y todo fue de mal en peor y a duras penas se rescato algo de información, pero gracias a mi primo (beso te quiero y no sabes como te lo agradezco) logre recatar la mayoría de los fincs de slam dunk y el de Harry potter fue recatado gracia a kokoro moon (no dice su nombre que no se como le hizo pero ella tenia 4 de estos capítulos los otros fueron reescritos o solo parchados de retazos bien aquí sigue con errores y todo. De ante manos muchas gracias y en especial a Mercedes "mrcdscll" que aun que no lo crean fue la que me dio un empujoncito moral en esto y a ErikaMendoza "setsuna.  
Bien ya regrese y lo continuare es un hecho.


	8. Sueños O Recuerdos

Sueños O Recuerdos...

000000000000000 Draco 000000000000000

Frente a una misteriosa puerta en la mansión de la familia Malfoy.

¿por que ese cuarto es tan especial para ti?- preguntaba un pequeño niño rubio de no menos 4 años, a una dama de unos 62 años, pelo rubio platinado, con porte imponente.

pequeño Dragón tu herencia te precede, puedes sentir la magia que hay en este cuarto y saber que es especial para mi- afirmo la dama.

yo... no se abuela- el pequeño Draco Malfoy miraba directo a los ojos de la mujer.

siempre que paso por aquí, es raro, algo me hace que no pueda respirar.

aquí pequeño Lord Dragón, es mi espacio, tu abuelo lo hizo para mí el día que nos casamos, y lo único que ahora me ata a vivir en ella, tal vez esto no lo entiendas, pero se, y mas por la forma en que Lucios te educa, que tal vez nunca lo llegues a comprender, tu Heredero del Dragón, entiende que en este mundo no solo la magia la portan los magos, siempre habrá una magia mas poderosa que la de un sangre pura, pero esto para tu herencia esta negada, por que en esta, no radica tu poder, si no en la nada.

¿que hay dentro abuela? – el pequeño rubio no había entendido nada.

hay -suspiro la dama.-creo mi heredero Dragón que aun eres muy joven, y hoy no lo entenderás aun, pero ya que insistes... Dragón en este cuarto esta el cielo.

¿el cielo?

si Draco, el cielo.

¿y es azul?

no, es color de la vainilla

¿Él abuelo lo hizo para ti¿Puedo yo hacer uno?

... tal vez...

¡cuando, abuela¿cuando será?-

pequeño Dragón cuando tu… (Los labios se abren, forman una palabra, pero solo el pequeño Draco lo oye)

¡OH¿y... cuando será eso?

eso no lo se, ni siquiera se, si lo hayas entendido ahora, tal vez nunca ocurra.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio, el pequeño Dragón miro la puerta de la misteriosa habitación; y la dama solo observaba al heredero Malfoy.

000000000 el fin Draco... el fin 000000000

¡Draco despierta!- la voz Harry lo saco casi por completo de sus sueños.

mmm abuela- fue un susurro pero lo escucho Harry

Draco, despierta ya es tarde, tengo que ir a clase la señora Promfey hizo el favor de traernos leche y panque.

¿mmm... Cuál?- dijo adormilado, pero poco a poco Draco despertó con su elegancia característica-¿que hora es?

ya es tarde, te dejo o si no Ron me asesinara- Potter se levanto con rapidez y beso levemente en la mejilla de Draco y salió disparado, pero cuando ya iba a medio pasillo, fuera de la enfermería recordó que… ¿había olvidado algo importante? "después" se dijo y siguió corriendo.

Draco mientras tanto, acababa de terminar de comer su panque y tomar su taza de leche, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido¿o acaso era un recuerdo? bueno no lo sabia con seguridad pero le perturbaba de cierta manera.

Como ya era demasiado común volvió a perderse en sus cavilaciones y esta vez la señora Promfey tuvo que sacarlo de esta, con un par de buenos coscorrones

¡auch!- se quejo el rubio- señora Promfey tiene la mano pesada.

¡y que, o acaso me vas a acusar con Potter?- Dijo de forma algo ¿maliciosa, lo cierto es que este comentario puso de un color muy vivo el rostro pálido de Draco.

¡señora Promfey!- medio pudo mencionar el rubio, puesto que la voz no salió por un momento.

¡señor Malfoy!- la enfermera igualo la voz que había hecho Draco en forma burlona- ese es mi nombre trate de no desgastarlo.

Draco no podía creerlo ¿acaso esa mujer le tomaba el pelo¡le estaba diciendo una broma, la enfermera mas gruñona de todo el colegio (a decir verdad era la única, bueno para Draco en ese momento era así).

señor Malfoy, cierre la boca, no es de extrañarse (no solo Sybill venia venir las cosas), en fin solo vine a decirle que ya se puede retirar, lo he tenido suficiente en observación (y al parecer no solo yo), pero como veo que esta todo controlado será mejor que regrese a sus clases habituales (no dudo en que su enfermero particular le extrañara).

Y Después que la recién re-descubierta señora Promfey le diera de alta, se fue directo a su sala común, algo en Draco le indicaba no ir, pero no tenia alternativa.

Se podría decir que un nido de serpientes no es lugar seguro; que su veneno mata al morder al individúo ajeno a este, pero a veces las serpientes pueden llegar a morderse la cola entre ellas; y esparcir su veneno con menos lentitud, pero con igual fin.

Draco lo sabia, Pansy no se quedaría quieta y lo averiguaría por sus propias artimañas... perdón digo métodos. Y sabia que no le iría nada bien si se sabia lo de Harry y él, tendría que pensar las cosas, y deshacer de Pansy de inmediato.

00000000000000 PANSY 0000000000000000

Pansy, sentía que las fuerzas la dejaban; su cerebro estaba al máximo (como se imaginarán tratando de imaginar quien era la zorra) que le había quitado a su Draquito (se ve que no piensa mucho la burra).

Maldito Draco me las pagara todas juntas pero de esta no te salvas, decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su igualmente bruja amiga Millicen Bultron.

Millicen, querida hiciste lo que te pedí- decía con una voz de fingido aprecio,

Claro querida, ya sabes que por ti todo "y claro que me muero de la curiosidad de saber, por quien te voto el lindo de Draky-pooh" (y cada vez están peor las brujas de Slytherin con menos cerebro y mas aire).

0000000 Hermione Granger 00000000

era complicada su actitud, si, era sabia que era cerrada y pero no errada en cuanto su opinión de Malfoy, "pero ella era inteligente y la gente inteligente hace lo correcto" se decía así misma, y esa locura de que Harry le gustara Malfoy era... bueno no había muchas palabras para ello... no muy buenas claro.

Lo mas seguro que era un juego de la serpiente ponzoñosa de Malfoy, ellos se odiaban desde que se conocieron, y todo lo que ese Slytherin le hubiera dicho Harry no solo eran mas que mentiras, de seguro era una trampa para entregarlo con los mortifagos, y no sacaría nada quedándose en donde estaba, tenia que actuar como todo valioso Griffindor haría ¿o no? Al demonio con todo, se la había pasada encerrada llorando y compadeciéndose ya no mas, ella descubriría toda la verdad.

Draco Malfoy mentía, (tenia que ser eso) no había lógica.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione Granger fue ir buscar a ciertas serpientes, cercanas a Malfoy, ella estaba muy segura que estas eran sus cómplices puesto que las serpientes muerden mejor en conjunto.

Busco por todo el colegio no había entrado a dos clases y por ciertos informes de Colin, supo que tenían su hora de descanso y por lo general lo tenían en el patio que estaba cerca campo de Quidditch.

No se extraño para nada cuando las vio a las dos muy, activas (vivoreando) Pansy tramaban algo y se les veía en los ojos y no era nada bueno.

estoy segura, Millicen le llevara al baile y es ahí donde actuaremos. le aremos pasar la peor noche de su vida- Hermione se acerco lo suficiente tras de un pilar con enramados.

No te preocupes Pansy, conseguí algunos trucos de bromas pesadas, lo primero será ponerle en evidencia y hacerle sentir una miseria como lo que es jajajaja (reían las brujas)

Hermione estaba enojada quería salir y convertirlas en cucarachas (hermanas de las dos), pero tenia que actuar con la cabeza fría, sabia que se referían al baile y que planeaban algo¿acaso Harry seria tan idiota de aceptar ir con Draco, no lo creai pero si era así tendría que actuar mas rápido de lo planeado.

00000000000 Harry 000000000

Harry Potter estaba feliz, y eso se hacia notar, tomo sus clases como normalmente lo hacia, pero en la final cuando entro a adivinación la profesora Trelawney no le quitaba la mirada, como si con ello quisiera decirle algo ¿por qué no solo se lo decía? por lo general esa mujer se lo guardaba todo y cuando pasaba lo mas critico ya soltaba prenda, pero con mas acertijos que palabra claras.

Era por eso que durante las casi dos torturantes horas esperaba para que Trelawney se acercara y comenzara con sus divagaciones, pero no pasaba y la espera era asqueante.

¡suficiente!- se dijo, se acercó al escritorio-profesora yo...

yo se señor Potter, pero le recuerdo que a hora es su responsabilidad, no debió prometer algo que tan siquiera es capas de recordar.

Pero... – pero no pudo terminar Trelawney se paro con cara furiosa, y atar ves de sus enormes gafas se le veían los ojos muy negros y vacíos,

"_Tendrás que afrontar el vació Potter, esa familia esta mas que maldita, si no te cuidas otra vida se perderá"_- Harry se paralizó, y volteo a su alrededor para ver las caras de sus compañeros, pero parecía como si no se hubieran dado cuenta, Harry quiso retomar el tema pero la profesora ya no estaba cuando este volteo.

Termino la clase de adivinación y corrió a la enfermería, su angustia creció al no ver a Draco, en la enfermería, busco a la enfermera y no estaba por ningún lado.

Algo fluía dentro de él hacia todo su cuerpo, una energía le envolvía, y llenaba la enfermería; Harry tenia al principio cerrados los ojos, y conforme le energía le recorría y llenaba el lugar, Potter tuvo la necesidad de abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo todo lo que veía era pura energía, se sentía flotar y flotaba un espacio de color de la vainilla.

00000000 Draco 00000000000

en su cuarto puso sus cosas en orden y mas tarde le pediría las tareas a Theodore, casi todo el día en ves de regresar a sus clases o tan siquiera presentarse a su clase runas antiguas, se puso a pensar en lo que tenia planeado para el baile, sabia que no podría ir con Harry directamente al baile, pero aun así quería hacer espacial ese día, pero no solo eso estaba clavado en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, si no el sueño de la mañana, "parecía real".

Y sintió algo como si le durmiera el cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, y cayo dormido al piso, la sensación era muy conocida le costaba trabajo respirar, estaba en la oscuridad quería salir eso no le gustaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

¡_PADRE, YO... NO RESISTO... PADRE YA, HAS QUE SE DETENGA_!- Draco estaba gritando de dolor era demasiado para el manejar la magia que su padre le mostraba, su cuerpo no la soportaba solo tenía 6 años no podía con tanta energía.

No puedo Dragón tienes que controlarlo, el poder fluye de ti, la nada es la mas poderosa, la nada es el caos, la destrucción, aquí radica nuestro poder Draco.

Papi...

No Draco, olvídate no hay cupo para cualquier emoción o sentimiento, eres un Malfoy tu misión y recuerda esto Draco, un Malfoy es fuerte, un Malfoy no siente nada, no siente dolor ni mucho menos amor un Malfoy es poder caos controla dentro el poder de la nada.

NOOOOOOO PADRE,

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

Draco y Harry están en la enfermería después que Harry beso y despertó a Draco, le explico a este lo que le había pasado por el juego de Trelawney

¿entonces Potter tu estarías dispuesto a enséñame?. Draco fue directo sin rodeos  
- Si- asegure con el corazón en la mano.  
- ¿Pero como le aremos? esto no estaría bien, somos hombres los dos y somos enemigos... -el silencio se apodero del momento, así que quede vagando otra vez en mis pensamientos y volvió la segunda predicción de Trelawney

'Yo solo te advierto Potter será difícil pero lo lograras... tu solo confía en ti y en tu amor...'

esas palabras le vinieron como agua fresca, y se giro a ver a Draco

no te preocupes tu confía en mi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

_confió en ti Harry_- fue el susurro de Draco tirado en el piso.

0000000000000000 Harry 00000000000

Harry flotaba y recordaba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

'Yo solo te advierto Potter será difícil pero lo lograras... tu solo confía en ti y en tu amor...'

esas palabras le vinieron como agua fresca, y se giro a ver a Draco

no te preocupes tu confía en mi.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/

_-confía en mi Draco-_ Esas eran la palabras de Harry...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Gracias por sus reviews

Conacha: gracias y saludos apara ti, piensan hacer una mala jugada pero creo que se les agrio la leche mione y el baile bueno ya mero viene lo interesante.

Mercedes :gracias a ti perdona la demora lento pero seguro el baile se acerca y las cosas pronto se van aclarando todos esperan el baile yo esperaba ya este capitulo y si lo de Hermione puede ser jejeje

muchos saludos a ti. y si Pansy y Millicen son mas que viejas brujas son cucarachas.

Nympha Nix Nivis: el baile se acerca, y la pareja de Remus no te la imaginas pero pronto se sabrá. espero que ya veas las cosas mas claras

Nympha Nix Nivis Regan :difícil algo, mas Draco que no puede o no tiene el sentimiento, espero que te agrade.


End file.
